camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Pines
Ivy Pines is an immortal tree-nymph that lives in the forest of Camp Half-Blood. She is roleplay of Trixie19. Biography Ivy Pines was born on Decembuary 98, 8051.Ivy was born with a silver ivy bracelet that never comes off . That is why her father Zeus, named her Ivy. She is immortal and will always look 18. She is extremely cowardly and strong. She will even go on quests with demi-gods, if she evr comes out of her panic box. She will never run out of energy if she aways has ivy with her. When she was younger, she met Catherine Adams, a brave demigod who she became best of friends with. She is always wearing green and sometimes grape purple which she ruins the color. She is drawn to a boy she saw in the woods once his name is Jason Grace, brother of Thalia Grace. Early Life Ivy was always a cowardly little nymph who acted like a normal demigod. She always stood up for what she believed in and was very dumb. Ivy never really had a mom but she took care of her teddy bear and her teddy bear took care of her.. She traveled around very few times a day becuse she thought she could. When she was younger she met Catherine and they became best-friends. Ivy was bullied alot of children because she was different. She wanted to be a demi-god. All the other tree-nymphs were so mean to her. Appearence Ivy has black hair, green/brown eyes, and a great smile. She is always wearing green and sometimes grape purple. She would never be caught wearing makeup unless she was going to a club in the late night when people were asleep. Alliances *Percy Jackson *Catherine Adams (BFF) *Silver Misty Sterling *Thalia Grace *Jason Grace Enemies *Lilly Bushes *Annabeth Chase *Rayne Opis *Sara Wren Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Ivy can move and make vines. *Ivy has a sword made of grass that is just like a real sword, it can't be cut by any other sord. *Ivy can make plants grow faster. *Ivy can heal people. *Ivy can shrink to the size of a seed. *Ivy can move sun rays away and on plants or on her to tan. *Ivy can't go without her suggly wuggly session with her teddy bear that has a picture of Jason Grace on it. *Ivy always enjoys the taste of demigods cooked flesh when they have messed with her or nature. Gallery outfit11.jpg Ivy's hiddious outfit that makes everyoe who see's her puke. images (32).jpg|Ivy's Sword that is made out of ballons and does no damage imagekkk.jpg|The Bracelet Ivy was born with that never comes off unless you cut off her arm images (17)iii.jpg|Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy makes images (0.jpg|Silver Ivy Ivy makes poison_ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Ivy makes poison-ivy-dogwood.jpg imagesyyy).jpg|plant weeeeeeving Ivy does Palmas petites.JPG|More things Ivy made out of PLANTS Ivy's Tree's Bird House.jpg|Ivy's Outhouse Ivy's Treehouse.jpg|Inside Ivy's Treeeeeehouse Ivy's Tree Pic 5.jpg|Ivy's Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Ivy's Tree Pic 4.JPG Ivy's Tree Pic 2.jpg Ivy's Tree Pic 1.jpg Ivy's Tree Pic 3.JPG|Ivy's Treeeeee compared to a human Ivy's Meadow.JPG|The Meadow where Ivy's Outhouse is located Category:Nymph Category:Tree Nymph